


Mutual Respect Sends His Regrets

by slyly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, Parody, Гарри Поттер - Freeform, ЛокиМиона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, пародия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Что делать закоренелому преступнику, если уполномоченный отлавливать его агент временно нетрудоспособна?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutual Respect Sends His Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307241) by [moor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor). 



Гермиона сердито уставилась на своего посетителя.   
— Так вот где ты проводишь время, — оглядываясь вокруг, ухмыльнулся он. _Лачуга_. Ткань его длинного приталенного плаща отражала свет и блестела так, будто змея обвивалась вокруг него.   
Это было неприятно, но Гермиона смогла сдержаться и не закатить глаза.   
— Локи, к тому, что я дел... — она остановилась, а затем пожала плечами.   
Крылья носа Лафейсона раздувались, пока он впивался в Гермиону тяжёлым взглядом своих зелёных глаз.   
— Прошло уже две недели. Четыре ограбления банков. Семь террористических актов. Грандиозная кража — с использованием вертолётов, ну и напоследок — небольшой международный инцидент.   
Гермиона поуютнее устроилась на подушках, веки её тяжелели с каждой минутой. Возможно, из-за темы разговора. Или из-за лекарств. Благослови Мерлин лекарства, даже если они спутывали её сознание.   
— Ты был так занят, — вздохнула Гермиона, пытаясь лечь немного удобнее.   
— Да, а почему ты — нет? — размахивая руками, взорвался Локи.   
— Что, прости? — Гермиона выгнула бровь, продолжая смотреть в упор.   
— Почему ты только… — Локи опустил руки, с отвращением махнув рукой в сторону Грейнджер. — Лежишь здесь?   
— Мне, конечно, жаль, но ты пытался привлечь моё внимание, угнав вертолет, не так ли?   
— Это было… ладно, это было больше для того, чтобы побесить Тора, но да.   
Гермиона опустила голову на подушку и на секунду прикрыла глаза.   
— У меня есть мобильный. Мог бы написать мне. Даже во время преступлений, если очень нужно было. Послал бы картинки через Инстаграм с хорошими фильтрами и разными штучками.   
— Гораздо веселее, когда ты там, чтобы остановить меня, — нахмурившись, выпалил Лафейсон, прикусив губу.   
— Локи, я всё ещё восстанавливаюсь после операции и болезни. Тебе придётся принять это, как уже взрослой девочке, и найти себе другого заклятого врага, по крайней мере, на ближайшие две-три недели.   
— Две или три недели! — воскликнул он.   
— Ш-ш-ш! Не нужно беспокоить других пациентов, — рассердилась Гермиона. — Это больница.   
Его глаза потемнели, губы сложились в ухмылку.   
— И она превратится в пепел, если ты не…  
— _Петрификус тоталус._  
Скрестив руки на груди, Гермиона нетерпеливо постукивала палочкой по больной руке, при этом глубоко и тяжело дыша.   
— А теперь... — сказала она, размахивая палочкой, чтобы расправить простыни, переместить на место каталку, которую при падении сдвинул Локи, и снова наполнить графин водой.   
Наморщив нос, она отменила заклинание и внимательно посмотрела на него: — Нам нужен план. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты просто так устраивал хаос и разрушения.   
— У меня никогда не было причин, — выгнув бровь, заметил Лафейсон.   
Переместив голову немного в сторону, чтобы было удобнее, Гермиона бросила на него понимающий взгляд.  
— Серьёзно, нет?   
Проигнорировав её проницательный взгляд, Локи начал вышагивать по палате.   
Если бы только не было такой усталости... Гермиона с трудом подавила желание разозлиться на него и положила руки поверх одеяла.   
— У тебя есть причины, просто ты о них не задумывался. Всё сводится к твоим мотивам или их отсутствию. Когда тебе скучно, то создаёшь неприятности. Когда с тобою спорят, ты выпускаешь пар, взрывая что-нибудь. Когда ты зол или расстроен, ты злишь большую группу людей, чтобы иметь возможность справиться со своим гневом, с кучей криков и беготни. Когда ты плохо спал, твои волосы выглядят ужасно, тогда ты ещё плотнее сжимаешь губы и идёшь в постель только после небольшого взрыва моста и джин-тоника. И честно говоря, всё это до безумия скучно, просто и предсказуемо, — расслабившись на подушках, закончила Гермиона.   
— Если я так предсказуем, то почему ты не задерживаешь меня?   
— Я всегда задерживаю тебя, Локи. Я не несу ответственности за твоё содержание под стражей. Этого нет в моём контракте. Что с тобой делают остальные после того, как я выполнила свою работу, — не моя забота.   
— И почему это?   
— Сохраняю себе работу. Пока я ловлю тебя, я зарабатываю хорошие деньги, — она пожала плечами.  
— Ты же шутишь, — подняв брови, сказал он.   
— С отличными бонусами, — добавила она.   
— То есть ты серьёзно говоришь мне, что у тебя нет намерений спасти других от меня? — не сводя с неё глаз, Локи вздрогнул. — Или препятствовать моим разрешениям? Или защитить… как вы ты, мирградцы, называете его, — он опустил взгляд на пол, задумавшись. — Зональный слой? — с подозрением взглянув на Гермиону, сказал он.   
— Озоновый слой.   
Локи махнул рукой:   
— Неважно. У нас есть соглашение…  
— Контракт. Я независимый сотрудник отдела по взаимодействию с магглами Министерства магии Великобритании и Мстителей, — поправила Гермиона. — Если они решат отправить меня сражаться с другим суперзлодеем, то так и будет.   
— Не говори ерунды, — он снова начал ходить туда-сюда. — К кому они смогут тебя назначить? Кто может быть лучше, непредсказуемее и опаснее, чем я?   
— Ну, с тех пор как появились Стражи Галактики, ходит много слухов о…  
— Даже не произноси его имя!  
— Да-да, будто бы я не помню, что случилось в прошлый раз, — скрестив руки на груди, выпалила она.   
Лицо Локи скривилось в ярости. Он отошёл от неё подальше.   
— Нет, — его голос прозвучал низко, опасно.   
— Хм? — уставшие веки медленно опускались. Святой Мерлин, ей нужно обязательно взять капельницу с этим раствором домой, чем бы он ни был.  
— Я отказываюсь признавать, что ты противостоишь мне только из-за работы, — отрезал Лафейсон, презрительно выделив последнее слово.   
— Локи, ты ведешь себя так, будто я расстаюсь с тобой. Из-за денег.   
— А это не так? — он остановился, его лицо стало белее белого. — О Боги, я.   
— Не ты, я, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Но мы всё ещё можем быть закадычными врагами?   
— Заклятыми друзьями?   
Гермиона подёргала носом.  
— Нет — это прозвучало слишком по-хипстерски.   
— Согласен, — скрестив руки, быстро выпалил Локи.   
Они переглянулись.  
— Две недели? — спросил он.   
— Может, три.   
Он что-то взвешивал снова — и опять молча. Его голова двигалась в такт мыслям. Гермиона проглотила хихиканье, когда от этих движений у неё закружилась голова.   
— И ты не будешь работать, пока восстанавливаешься, — плотно сжав губы, он уставился на неё.   
Гермиона вздохнула, позволив глазам закрыться.  
— Обещаю, я не променяю тебя на какого-нибудь мелкокалиберного преступника.   
— И я торжественно обещаю, что я буду творить зло, и никто меня не поймает, пока ты не поправишься. И даже тогда ты меня тоже не поймаешь, — уверенно заявил Локи.   
— Слава Мерлину за эти небольшие милости, — пробормотала она.   
— Не такие уж и маленькие, но впечатляющие.   
Не в силах что-либо сделать, Гермиона усмехнулась:  
— Продолжай себе это повторять.   
— Ты спишь?   
— Ещё нет, — пробормотала она. — Очень хочу пить.   
Стакан с водой придвинулся к ней ближе, и трубочка ударила её по носу.   
— Спасибо, — сказала Гермиона.   
Она слышала, как Локи встал и собрался уходить.   
— Увидимся через две недели.   
— Хм-м-м, — пробурчала она, продолжая сжимать губами трубочку и пытаясь сделать глоток.   
Но вода была _заморожена_.   
Гермиона бросила на него яростный взгляд прищуренных глаз.   
— Локи…   
С ухмылкой на устах он закрыл дверь. Гермиона простонала.   
А теперь, о чём она там говорила с Локи? Ах, да. План.   
* * *  
— Фьюри?   
— Да, мистер Старк.   
— Эй, нескончаемо счастлив поговорить с вами в этот прекрасный январский день. Как жена и дети?   
— Могу я узнать, по какой причине ты пытаешься испортить моё хорошее настроение своим дерьмовым?   
— Так или иначе, не думаю, что у вас бывало хорошее настроение с тех пор, как вас отлучили от груди матери. И более чем уверен, что вы даже тогда хмурились, глядя на свою мать и натянув эту повязку на глаз. А теперь у меня проблема, и она начинает меня раздражать, так что будьте любезны и включите тот _проклятый видеоролик_. На нём вы увидите, что у меня тут _целая армия из Локи прямо в лаборатории._  
 _Клик. Клик. Звук просмотра видео._  
— Хм, да, действительно.   
— Да, спасибо. Я почти уверен, что услышал сочувственное биение вашего сердца, но подождите-ка, у вас же нет сердца, так что это, вероятно, ошибка. Проверю это позже. Так можете ли вы мне сказать, многоуважаемый сэр, что Локи тут делает?!  
— Локи, почему вы надоедаете мистеру Старку?   
— Мне же надо чем-то заняться, — сказал один Локи. Другой Локи кивнул, а остальные только пожали плечами.   
Локи, который возился с маленьким, высокотехничным и очень дорогим роботом, совершенно случайно щелкнул по нему, вызвав искры. А затем просто перевернул его, а потом бросил через плечо и пошёл искать что-нибудь, с чем ещё можно было поиграть.   
— Ну, вот вам и причина. Что-нибудь ещё, мистер Старк?   
— И вы не собираетесь ничего с этим делать? Позвоните кому-нибудь, — сказал Тони, особенно выделяя « _кому-нибудь»._ Даже театрально выгнул бровь.   
Фьюри нахмуренно посмотрел на него через видеосвязь.   
— Нет, — и отключился.  
— Тони, — позвал Локи, как только Фьюри прервал связь. — У тебя есть Хаммер?   
— Нет. Пойди и спроси своего брата, — сказал Тони, прислонившись к столу, — он что-то искал на поверхности из нержавеющей стали. — Ник Фьюри был таким мудаком.   
Голос Локи был таким лёгким, почти задумчивым:  
— А это мысль.  
Сзади раздался негромкий треск, Тони оглянулся и обнаружил свою личную лабораторию освобождённой от присутствия Локи. Всех.  
— Ой.   
Тони достал мобильный.   
**«Жаль, что мне не жаль»** — написал он Тору. А затем отключил звук и вибрацию уведомлений на телефоне.   
* * *  
— Тор, — сказала Джейн, сжимая его руку.   
— Джейн, это безумие.   
Она, поморщившись, не стала отрицать. От лжи легче не станет: — Но это может быть… весело.   
— Но, поддаваясь его чарам, можно свести нас всех с ума, — сказал Тор, опуская голову.   
Джейн сильнее сжала его руку, пытаясь привлечь его внимание: — Думаю, ему одиноко, — прошептала она.   
— Но прийти сюда… — Тор рукой обвел тронный зал.  
— Он скучает по своему закадычному врагу, — прижавшись к его уху, произнесла Джейн, а затем поцеловала за ухом, щекоча его своим дыханием.   
— Она всё ещё в…  
— Да, — быстро произнесла она, с улыбкой поворачиваясь к Локи корпусом, а он посмотрел на неё, гордо подняв голову. Она снова улыбнулась, а затем подняла палец, показывая, что им нужна ещё секунда.   
— Пожалуйста, Тор? Обещаю, я буду… — она перестала шептать ему на ухо, продолжая сжимать его руку, тогда он повернулся и встал сзади. В этот момент они выглядели слишком приторно, а затем начали хихикать и обниматься, пока не услышали покашливание сзади, напомнившее, что они не одни.   
— Да? — спросила Джейн, ярко улыбаясь Тору.   
— Да, — вздохнул он. Тор выпрямился и посмотрел на своего брата:   
— Так как ты играешь в эту мидгардскую игру?   
— Она называется «World of Warcraft», — сказал Локи, вытаскивая блестящий ноутбук из сумки. — Мы играем вот на этой «гаджет-штуковине».   
— Где ты взял ноут? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Джейн.   
— Тони Старк.   
— Всё уже готово? — спросила она, расчищая место на столе Тора. Он был невероятно огромным и длинным, за ним могло уместиться около трёх сотен человек. Или Тор и его друзья-воины, когда они приходили перекусить.   
— Да, у Тони есть аккаунт. Используем его.   
— Так мило с его стороны одолжить нам свой аккаунт.   
Локи кивнул, не принимая этого сарказма: — Действительно, — а затем достал парочку других «гаджет-штуковин». — Тебе один, и мне один.   
Джейн нахмурилась. Тор уставился на неё.   
— Он просто одолжил тебе три топовых ноутбука? — спросила она.   
— Вот его пароль, — сказал Локи, с легкостью включая ноутбуки и настраивая их. Проигнорировав вопрос Джейн, он добавил: — Сказали, что тут хорошие процессоры.   
Тор положил на клавиатуру свою огромную, намозоленную Мьёльниром, руку. К тачпаду он прикасался так аккуратно, как только мог. Раздался какой-то тревожный треск, но машина продолжала загрузку.   
— О, посмотри! Это... это как игра с движущимися картинками, — сказал Тор, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы смотреть в экран. — Только посмотри на это, Джейн! — он взволнованно подпрыгивал на троне.   
Джейн прикусила губу и сделала глубокий вдох.   
« _Им это пойдет на пользу_ , — убеждала она себя. — _Им это пойдет на пользу...»_  
— Мы сначала немного поиграем, — сказал Локи, — а затем отправимся в рейд, — безжалостно добавил он.   
— Я пойду… принесу немного закусок, хорошо? — сказала Джейн, отступая от них.   
— О, ты только посмотри на этих крошечных созданий! О! О, это ужасный маленький монстр, не так ли? Ну братец, это весело.   
— Это вступительное видео. Игра ещё не началась, — сказал Локи.   
— Будет ещё?   
— Да.   
— Прекрасно!  
Локи ухмыльнулся.   
_Час спустя._   
— Нет! — прокричал Локи, откидываясь назад в кресле. — Нет! Если ты ворвёшься сейчас туда, то мы всё потеряем!  
— Но там чисто…  
— Нет, это только с виду кажется, что там чисто, — тяжело дыша, пробурчал Локи. Он покрутил шеей и головой, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Это ловушка!  
— Ну, мы тогда перейдём в наступление!  
Локи яростным взглядом посмотрел на своего брата: — Нет!   
— Тор из Асгарда! Пади от моего меча!  
И персонаж Тора рванулся в рейд, прямо в логово существа, размахивая мечом.   
Положительным моментом было то, что всё закончилось быстро.   
С расстроенным видом Локи наблюдал, как его брата убивает босс, на которого он пошёл в рейд. Когда крики, призывы к войне и стычки закончились, Локи сидел ошеломлённый. А Тор наклонился вперёд и выглядел крайне подавленным.   
— Ну, в конце концов, у меня осталась моя курица, — опустошённо пробормотал Тор.  
Когда на экране всё восстановилось, в голубых глазах Тора зажёгся новый огонек. Он нетерпеливо нажал на кнопку, и его лицо посветлело.   
— Джейн! Джейн, принеси ещё закусок! — и он сумасшедше быстро начал жать на кнопки.   
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Локи.   
— Я новую игру начал!  
— Тор, милый. Я приношу тебе новые закуски уже как минимум час. Думаю, тебе нужно отдохнуть от компьютера… выйти на улицу и поиграть там, — сказала Джейн, держа в руках ещё одну наполненную едой тарелку.   
— И во что ты играешь? — спросил Локи. Его на самом деле это не интересовало, но он пытался отойти от разочарования. Он терпеть не мог неудачи. Даже если это рейд в Варкрафте.   
— Что более важно, так это то, откуда тут вай-фай? — спросила Джейн, глядя, прищурившись, на угол экрана Тора.   
Тор оторвался от экрана и, посмотрев на Локи, воскликнул:   
— Angry Birds!  
Локи скривил лицо, а затем медленно поднялся на ноги и потянулся к своим вещам.   
* * *  
Гермиона почувствовала тяжесть в плечах, когда из рук выпал пульт.  
_«…пожары продолжают бушевать в северной части Джакарты после того, как сегодня прозвучала серия необъяснимых взрывов вдоль набережной…»_  
Она простонала, заметив на экране знакомую пару рогов, мелькавшую на крыше, за которой неотступно следовала молния.   
* * *  
— Тони? — позвала Пеппер из кабинета рядом с лабораторией Тони Старка.   
— Да? — он опустил скан с… и посмотрел на него более внимательно. — Хм-м-м, это был дымовой тест и сороковое доказательство. И это было важнее, верно? Верно.   
— Директор Ник Фьюри очень расстроен. Он сказал, это из-за Локи. Ты что-нибудь сделал?   
— Нет. И, кстати, меня здесь нет. И я очень занят.   
Его лоб сморщился, когда он услышал стук её приближающихся каблуков. Он любил этот стук, но сейчас это не была её _флиртующая походка._ Это была её _рабочая походка_. Которая ему, кстати, тоже очень нравилась, когда он наблюдал за ней со стороны. Что напомнило ему, что уже четверг, а по четвергам он любил…   
— Тони, он здесь, стоит рядом со мной. Чай, мистер Фьюри?   
— Да, пожалуйста. С молоком и два сахара.   
— Я скоро вернусь. Тони, у тебя гости, — сказала она, прежде чем отойти от него.  
Тогда Тони повернулся и, посмотрев мимо Фьюри, испустил жалобный стон вслед уходящей Пеппер. Эту пару туфель он особенно любил. Всё-таки было что-то в этих красных лабутенах.   
— Я прервал вас, мистер Старк?   
— На самом деле…  
Фьюри щёлкнул пальцами рядом с ухом Тони, заставив изобретателя подпрыгнуть, тем самым привлекая его внимание. Его взгляд тут же стал тяжёлым и яростным, как только он наклонился ещё ближе к Тони.  
— Мне всё равно. Начинайте подлизываться, железная женщина. Что вы сделали, чтобы так разозлить Локи, что тот затеял драку со своим братом? Вы хоть представляете себе, какой урон они нанесли Джакарте? Восстановление города стоит немалых средств.   
— Он попросил кое-какую вещь, которой у меня нет, а затем свалил. Я не его сиделка. А что, его девушка ещё не вышла из тюрьмы?   
— Мисс Грейнджер в больнице, восстанавливается после операции, мистер Старк. Она не в отпуске, — он поднял руку, отступая. — И не заключённая, — а затем добавил: — И не его девушка.   
— А ей выплачивают пособие за эти дни простоя?   
— Это не обсуждается.   
— Потому что, когда я попросил о пособии, вы сказали мне, что я не застрахован. Это дискриминация.   
— Ты собственноручно модифицировал себя этим светящимся ядерным магнитом для сердечного клапана.   
— Знаю, потрясно смотрится на вечеринках.   
— Вы безрассудны, постоянно подвергаете опасности и себя, и общество. У вас печень с ранней стадией цирроза, не говоря уже об оргазмах при упоминании алкоголя. Ваша манера поведения настолько ужасна, что вас регулярно избивают, когда вы посещаете бары, которые вам не принадлежат. Да даже и в ваших.   
— Льстец. Но я это почерпнул у самого лучшего образца для подражания, — сказал Тони, обхватив Фьюри за плечи и кокетливо моргая ресницами. — Мой герой!   
И тут Ник врезал ему по лицу.   
— Там тебе что-то в глаз попало. Вытащил это для тебя.   
— Ты такой джентльмен, спасибо, — простонал Тони, прикрывая подбитый глаз.   
— Вижу, вы всё ещё разговариваете, — сказала Пеппер, подавая Фьюри чашку чая на блюдечке. Она тепло улыбнулась. — Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?   
Фьюри сердито посмотрел на Тони.   
Тони постарался проигнорировать такое вопиющее пренебрежение и всё же обратился к своей прекрасной половинке:  
— Милая, немного твоей помощи потребуется. Лёд бы пригодился.   
Пеппер взяла его стакан и, прежде чем он смог сообразить, выплеснула его содержимое в мусорное ведро, но успела спасти лёд в последнюю секунду, а затем подала его с улыбкой: — Лучше?   
Он нахмурился, внутренне оплакивая потерю таинственной выпивки.  
— В процессе. Почему-то сегодня он нравится тебе больше, чем я.  
— У неё есть вкус, — вставил Фьюри.   
Пеппер только улыбнулась.  
— Хм-м-м. Позволю вам, мальчики, продолжить вашу беседу. Я буду у себя, если понадоблюсь.   
А затем она повернулась и направилась в сторону выхода, стуча каблучками. Это заставило Тони ностальгически простонать, когда он медленно наклонил голову, чтобы наблюдать, как она двигается. _Ох уж эти четверги..._  
— Сконцентрируйся, Старк.   
Неужели Фьюри действительно нужно было так рычать? Это невероятно портит всю картинку.   
Он округлил глаза.   
— Я… — Тони уклонился от приближающегося кулака Фьюри. Одного раза вполне достаточно. Он наклонил голову под другим углом, и решил, что так ножки Пеппер смотрятся ещё лучше. — Знаешь, есть такие специальные занятия для твоего состояния. Они называются: управление гневом для эмоционально замкнутых. Или как-то так. Хочешь, я могу проверить как… хорошо, — сказал он, как только Фьюри схватил его за горло. Он поперхнулся своим языком, когда Ник сжал сильнее.   
— Послушай меня, Старк. Давай без вот этого, или иначе твой провод окажется в таком отверстии, в котором никогда не планировал оказаться.  
— Слушаю-слушаю, — прохрипел он. — И немного воздуха.   
Фьюри нахмурился:   
— Позже. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты надел свой суперкостюм, отправился в Джакарту и пригласил Локи к себе на робо-посиделки. Ему будет очень приятно провести время здесь…  
Руки Тони взметнулись, чтобы схватиться за запястье Фьюри. Не то, чтобы он умолял, но всё же.   
— Сломал всех моих роботов, придурок. Так можно воздуха?   
— …и пригласишь его поиграть в своей робо-лаборатории. Или устроишь супервесёлую высокотехничную вечеринку. Или даже займётесь чёртовым «Лего», мне плевать, — проревел Фьюри. — Иди и приведи его.   
— Воздух… — хрипел Тони, его колени подогнулись, а в глазах начало темнеть.   
— Скажи: «Да, сэр, директор Фьюри».   
— Да, ваша мать была мужиком, директор Фьюри.   
Ник покачал головой, смотря на Тони с разочарованием в глазах.   
— И как она только тебя терпит? — произнёс он, выпустив Старка. Тот тут же рухнул на пол, хотя руки немного смягчили падение.   
— Ей нравится мой провод, — пробормотал Тони. Воздух: дорогой, свежий, искусственно циркулирующий, кондиционированный воздух. Он так прекрасен.   
— Будем надеяться, что Локи всё ещё нравятся твои представления. Исчезни с моих глаз, Старк.   
— Не раньше, чем мои лёгкие придут в норму. А пока что, мне посмотреть сеанс занятий по управлению гневом? А, сэр?   
— Замолкни, Старк.   
Только Тони открыл рот, как Фьюри бросил на него своей коронный взгляд:   
— Это значит: закрой свой бесполезный, грязный рот.   
Тони только кивнул. Мысленно он, конечно, оплакивал потерю четверга-который-мог-бы-быть. С положительной стороны, он услышал стук лабутенов Пеппер, так что он мог успеть записать их и слушать по пути в Джакарту. _Очко._


	2. Chapter 2

— Вам с братом что, больше нечем заняться?   
Локи поднял свой посох и положил его рядом с собой.  
— Снова ты?   
— Ага. Я раздобыл Хаммер и пришёл узнать, не нужен ли он тебе.   
— Мне не нужны твои глупые штучки. Весь Мидгард и Асгард дрожат, когда я приближаюсь, сея хаос и разрушения на своём пути.   
Тони убрал лицевую панель на своём шлеме и осмотрелся: — Хорошее местечко. Столько разрушений. И вот этот мутный пруд — отличное дополнение. Сталагмиты и сталактиты, конечно, смотрятся не очень, но ты можешь превратить это место в эдакое ретро-злодейское пристанище, с правильным освещением, — он нахмурился и потёр пальцы — они оказалась влажными после прикосновения к стенам. — Миленько. Подходящая пещерка для убийцы. Хай Парку не сравниться с этой холостяцкой берлогой, дружище.  
Локи горделиво улыбнулся:  
— Напомни: зачем ты тут появился, мидгардский Оловянный человек?  
— Ну, для начала, Железный человек, а не Оловянный — олово во многом уступает железу, но, как я понимаю, ты ищешь, чем заняться, а у меня как раз оказалась кое-что, что может заинтересовать тебя.  
Тони вытащил коробку, украшенную симпатичным серебряным бантом, любезно предоставленным Пеппер (хотя он с удовольствием представлял на месте коробки директора Фьюри в повседневной одежде), из упаковки и передал Локи.   
И, конечно же, Локи испортил весь сюрприз, тут же потянувшись к карточке.   
— Почему она издает такие звуки?   
— Она желает тебе прекрасно развлечься в одиночестве.   
Каменное выражение лица Локи не впечатляло. Тони сказал, округляя глаза:  
— Ты не дал мне времени поработать над подарком. Или это, или День Слизеринского косплея.   
— Чем бы этот Слизерин ни был, он однозначно лучше, чем затворничество.  
У Тони начал дёргаться глаз, и он наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть это.  
— Гермиона никогда не рассказывала тебе о слизеринцах?   
Развязав ленту, Локи отбросил её в сторону и принялся доставать содержимое коробки.  
— Что-то не припомню. Это какая-то детская игрушка?   
— Это конструктор. Ты будешь строителем. Ты можешь собрать из этих деталей что угодно: например, Нью-Йорк или набережную Джакарты. Но так как я знаю, что ты один из тех, кто любит создавать что-то своё, то вот эта вещь предоставляет тебе и такую возможность.   
— Здесь написано: «К’Nex, подходит для детей 12-14 лет».   
— Посмотри на обороте.   
Локи перевернул коробку своими тонкими элегантными пальцами.   
— И тут есть американские горки.   
— _Лучик света в тёмном царстве_ , — тихо пробурчал Тони.   
Локи заинтересованно поднял бровь.   
* * *  
— …но они полностью отвергают или игнорируют свойства лирного корня! Зелье станет куда более эффективным, если бы они… — Гермиона покраснела и прикусила губу. Напротив неё, скрестив свои длинные пальцы, с забавным выражением лица сидел Северус Снейп.   
— Да-да, я ломлюсь в открытую дверь, знаю, — сказала Гермиона, откидываясь на свои подушки и пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — Я знаю, что вы устроили им хороший разнос за неполноценные исследования.   
— Переверните на страницу двести девяносто семь, — с ухмылкой на лице сказал он.   
— Ого! Хорошее начало. Почитаете мне?   
— Однозначно, нет. Они вышвырнут меня за то, что я доведу вас до истерики.  
— Но это того стоит?  
— Безусловно.  
Гермиона усмехнулась в ответ:   
— Так, а за исключением поисков промахов в новых исследованиях этих некомпетентных болванов, которые именуют себя «академиками», вы чем занимались? Я тут подумала, а не пригласили ли вас помочь с, эм-м, кое-каким индивидом, пока я не в форме?  
— Произошёл небольшой инцидент в Новой Зеландии — с драконом и пропавшими сокровищами. Чарли Уизли пригласил меня ознакомиться с ними и проверить на наличие тёмных артефактов, но я стараюсь оставаться в стороне, насколько это возможно.   
— В этот раз прозвучало почти искренне.   
Снейп погрозил её пальцем.  
— Нет, я пообещал, что после монгольских приключений…  
— М-м-м, которые привели к…  
Северус, прежде чем продолжить, прикрыл глаза.  
— Нет, — медленно сказал он. — Затем дело дошло до какого-то надоедливого скандинавского Бога. Кажется, он заигрался. Потом появились Мстители, которые разозлили местное население, — ведь те считали, что происходит какое-то магическое таинство, разобраться в котором и вызвали меня. Скандинавский Бог. Трудно поверить, что вы постоянно гоняетесь за этим темноволосым мерзавцем.   
— Гермиона? Если у тебя есть минутка, я принёс кое-что для… Но, кажется, у тебя уже есть компания, — медленно заходя в палату, произнёс Локи. Вслед за ним двое других Локи внесли что-то большое, но упакованное в коробку.   
Локи, Гермиона и Северус переглянулись друг с другом.   
Момент истины настал. Во всей своей неприглядной красе.   
Гермиона открыла рот, чтобы поприветствовать Лафейсона, но Северус опередил её.   
— Полагаю, вы — Локи? — игнорируя тревожный взгляд Гермионы, мягко спросил он.   
— Боюсь, что ваша репутация не бежит впереди вас, как моя, — сказал Локи, обходя кровать.   
— Так, значит, я ставлю вас в неловкую ситуацию? — сверкнув глазами, хмыкнул Северус.  
— Нет, абсолютно нет, — спокойно возразил Локи.   
Гермиона вздохнула, с трудом поборов желание закатить глаза.   
— Джентльмены, вы не можете драться прямо здесь. Это комната восстановления героини, — иронично произнесла она, скрестив руки на груди.   
— Боже упаси, — пожал плечами Северус, не отводя взгляда от Локи.   
— Опусти её, — сказала Гермиона, наблюдая за ним.   
Снейп продолжал удерживать палочку в стойке, но буквально через мгновение спрятал её в чехол. Задержался он только для того, чтобы показать, что сделал это по собственному желанию, а не по указке Гермионы.   
Северус снова скрестил руки перед собой, опустив локти на подлокотники своего кресла.   
— Могу я узнать причину, по которой вы навещаете единственного человека, успешно сажающего вас в тюрьму, при каждом удобном случае?   
— Нет. Хотя вы можете посетить морг. Просто спуститесь на лифте на самый низ. Не пропустите.   
Локи выпрямился и улыбнулся:   
— Это всего лишь приглашение.   
— Всё, время вышло. Перерыв, мальчики. Северус, у меня в горле пересохло, не могли бы вы принести чашечку чая из больничной столовой? Пожалуйста, — встретившись с ним взглядом, попросила Гермиона. — Когда вы вернётесь, мы продолжим обсуждать статьи из журнала.   
Взгляд Северуса метнулся к Локи, который делал вид, что осматривает небольшую больничную палату.   
— Я скоро вернусь.   
Оставшись наедине со своим закадычным врагом, Гермиона взмахнула палочкой и закрыла дверь. Пока Гермиона левитировала и увеличивала столик, Локи присел в освободившееся кресло. Его копии опустили запакованную коробку на поверхность стола и исчезли.   
— Слышала, ты был занят, — начала Гермиона. Локи расслабился и расстегнул пальто. Эти движения подчеркивали его широкую грудь, скрытую приталенной рубашкой и кожаным жилетом. Он едва заметно кивнул.   
— Так что ты принёс мне?   
— Терпение, терпение, — поддразнил он.   
Гермиона вздохнула, а затем снова скрестила руки на груди. Но тут же быстрым движением проверила и поправила свою больничную рубашку, просто чтобы быть уверенной, что всё прикрыто.   
— Что-нибудь известно насчет даты выписки?  
— Говоря, на следующей неделе.   
— Думаю, смогу занять себя чем-нибудь до этого момента, — вздохнув, сказал Локи, представляя себе муки ожидания.   
Гермиона рассмеялась:  
— Так, что произошло в Джакарте?   
— Эм-м, семейные разногласия.  
— Серьёзно?   
— Угу.   
— И это абсолютно не имело никакого отношения к тому, что вы с Тором распустили сопли по поводу проигрыша в ролевой игре?   
— Ничего подобного. И откуда ты узнала?   
Гермиона пожала плечами, а затем посмотрела на Локи из-под полуопущенных ресниц.   
— Да так, слухи ходят.   
Локи уставился на неё, а затем, нахмурившись, откинулся назад:   
— Джейн.   
Гермиона даже не стала отрицать:  
— Девчачьи разговоры, да.  
— И ты занимаешься болтовнёй? С другими женщинами?   
Гермиона обвела вокруг себя рукой.  
— Как ты мог заметить, сейчас мне не разрешают заниматься даже бумажной работой. Надеюсь, что с завтрашнего дня смогу восстанавливаться до конца уже дома, — разглаживая одеяло на своих коленях, она не заметила алчного взгляда Локи. — Так что мне приятно, когда появляются посетители. Джейн и Наташа приходили, — она открыла рот, чтобы продолжить, но перед этим провела языком по губе, пока подбирала слова. — Думаю, что им тоже трудно. Пеппер и Джейн могут только переписываться, пока Джейн колесит по Штатам — для своих исследований. Хотя Наташа, кажется, была немного взвинчена, и ей бы не помешало отвлечься. Я надеюсь, ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения?   
Локи посмотрел на Гермиону, а затем, слегка усмехнувшись, наклонил голову.   
— Я был занят. Так как там поживает наша дорогая Вдова?   
— Ждёт не дождётся, когда вы вдвоём сможете сесть и поговорить.   
Его длинные волосы цвета вороного крыла упали на лицо, не скрывая при этом его ухмылки.  
— Действительно?   
— Что ты сделал?   
— Такая подозрительная, — протянул Локи.   
Гермиона выгнула бровь, сжав кулаки.   
— Говори уже.   
— Ну, возможно, кто-то перекрасил её костюмчик в зелёный.   
Гермиона вздохнула.   
— И улучшил её шлем, прикрепив к нему парочку рогов.   
Она закрыла глаза.   
— И завалил её квартиру верблюжьим навозом и фейерверками.   
Прижав ладонь ко рту, Гермиона простонала, широко раскрыв глаза:  
— Ты этого не делал.   
— О, не я, — сказал он. — Не лично я.   
— И у тебя осталось время, чтобы сделать… что в коробке? Я просто напоминаю тебе, что это больница, а значит, нейтральная территория.   
— Нейтральная, — с лёгкой издёвкой повторил он. Локи слегка наклонился вперёд, затем потянулся, прежде чем встать и подойти к столу. Он шёл твёрдо и уверенно, но всё же бросил быстрый взгляд на коридор через окошко палаты.  
Магия обволокла Локи мягким свечением, сияющими глазами он посмотрел на Гермиону и широко улыбнулся её, демонстрируя зубы. Девушка же судорожно вцепилась пальцами в одеяло, когда Локи начал убирать упаковку. И тут же бросила невербальное Протего. Не то, чтобы она не доверяла Локи, но не просто же так они были врагами, хоть и закадычными.   
— Смотри!   
Крепко стиснув зубы, Гермиона приготовилась… с её губ сорвался вздох, удививший её саму.   
— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, жадно наблюдая за ней уголком глаза.   
— Нравится? — переспросила Гермиона, наклонившись вперёд. Её глаза сияли. Она попыталась осторожно повернуться, но неудачно: швы натянулись. И тут Гермиона почувствовала, как сильные руки нежно приподнимают её, разворачивая и притягивая ближе к твёрдой и холодной груди.   
И тут она поняла, что больше не цепляется за одеяло, а уже держится пальчиками за складки кожаного жилета. Он был намного мягче, чем она ожидала.   
Локи слегка изменил положение рук и приподнял Гермиону немного, чтобы она смогла лучше рассмотреть его творение.   
— Где ты это взял?   
— Тебе нравится?   
Она потянулась, чтобы дотронуться до деталек, и тут же почувствовала движение рядом, когда Локи слегка наклонился, поднося её ближе к большой модели, собранной из конструктора. Взгляд её посветлел, и Гермиона с улыбкой провела пальчиками по пластиковым прогонам.   
— Ты сам построил? — будучи прижатой к его груди, она почувствовала, как Локи кивнул. — Как тебе вообще пришла идея построить Хогвартс… с американскими горками?   
— Хочешь посмотреть, как это работает?   
И тут она внезапно обнаружила себя уменьшенной и вдобавок пристёгнутой ремнями в первой машинке на горке прямо на вершине Гриффиндорской башни. А перед её взором раскинулись Хогсмид и Запретный лес.   
— Ты же знаешь, что мне нельзя пока много двигаться, — сказала она, поворачивая голову и стараясь всё рассмотреть. — Это по-настоящему, или очередная иллюзия?   
Сидя рядом, Локи вытянул руку и обнял Гермиону, а затем подвинул свою ногу так, чтобы она соприкоснулась с её ногой.   
— Узнаешь, когда всё закончится.   
Она повернулась к Локи и поразилась тому, как близко он оказался. Наклонившись, он проговорил ей практически в губы: — Всё готово, ждём только тебя.   
Гермиона внезапно почувствовала, как во рту у неё пересохло.   
— Я пока совсем не готова.   
Локи поднял голову и смотрел ей прямо в глаза.   
— Ну, конечно же, нет. Мы же хотим, чтобы ты была полна желания и энтузиазма. Тебе понравится.   
— Что понравится? — Гермиона чувствовала, что её сердце ушло в пятки.   
Уголок рта Локи слегка дёрнулся, когда он опустил взгляд на её губы.   
— Поездка, дорогая. Что же ещё?   
И тут Гермиона услышала, а затем и почувствовала, как их машинка начала двигаться, издавая мягкие поскрипывания, когда они двигались по трассе, чтобы потом помчаться вниз-вниз-вниз.   
Не раздумывая, она схватила Локи за руку.   
— Я же не могу так поехать, пока.   
Гермиона чувствовала, как её желудок уже подскочил к горлу, когда машинка подобралась ещё ближе к краю и начала потихоньку наклоняться вперёд, вместе с пассажирами.   
— Локи, я же сказала, что мне пока нельзя… — прокричала она, и её голос был пропитан беспокойством.   
— Мисс Грейнджер! — проревел голос, разрушая иллюзию.   
— Северус!  
Гермиона моргнула и посмотрела на Снейпа с больничной кровати, в которой она по-прежнему лежала на спине. Локи лежал рядом с ней: её голова покоилась у него на плече, а его убийственный взгляд был направлен на нарушителя спокойствия в дверях.   
— Что произошло? — сконфуженно спросила она. — Так это была иллюзия?   
— В следующий раз — не будет, — холодными губами Локи прошептал ей это прямо на ушко. А после исчез. У Гермионы перехватило дыхание.   
— Чай? — с ядом в голосе произнёс Северус.   
— Да, спасибо, — слабо ответила она. С его помощью Гермиона снова села и облокотилась на подушки, убирая волосы с покрасневшего лица.  
— Хотите чего-нибудь покрепче?   
— Да, — согласилась она, и Северус постучал палочкой по чайничку. — Сделайте двойной, — покраснев ещё больше, добавила Гермиона.   
Он выполнил просьбу, бросив при этом на неё испепеляющий взгляд.


	3. Chapter 3

Пеппер расслабленно сидела на диване, неспешно потягивая вино из бокала. Наташа устроилась напротив, облокотившись о журнальный столик.   
— Он навещает её. Часто, — сказала Пеппер, покрутив бокал в руке. — И никто даже не пытается его поймать?   
Пеппер пожала плечами.   
— Я знаю, что Старк раз в несколько дней становится его нянькой. Тони сказал, что скоро ему понадобится новый поставщик «K’Nex», или ему придётся перейти на «Лего». Я напомнила ему, что их каталог лежит в ящике стола, но Тони хочет, чтобы Локи даже не заглядывал в его «тайное Лего-святилище»  
Наташа, вытянув лицо от удивления, посмотрела на Пеппер.  
— «Тайное Лего-святилище»? — повторила она.   
Пеппер кивнула, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.   
— О да, всякие маленькие моторчики, светодиоды и подобная ерунда. Даже мне дозволено туда заглядывать.   
Наташа сделала глоток бурбона.   
— Не знаю, как ты справляешься с этим большим ребёнком.   
Пеппер громко рассмеялась.   
— Не понимаю, почему ты просто не снимешь с кем-нибудь стресс. С человеком. Любым.   
— Слишком много проблем, — Наташа снова подняла бокал, её лицо помрачнело. — Для этого есть враги. Но серьёзно, почему Локи просто не похитит её, если так сильно её хочет? Раньше его это никогда не останавливало.   
Пеппер, пожав плечами, уставилась на потолок.   
— Локи проявляет колоссальную сдержанность по отношению к Гермионе. Ну, для него, я имею в виду. Локи не очень хорош в общении с людьми, только если не манипулирует ими. Мне кажется, он пытается понять, может ли быть между ними что-то ещё, кроме игры в догонялки. Наш мальчик запутался, полагаю. И Локи не знает, как ему справиться с собой, я хочу сказать, что он физически не может манипулировать Гермионой или заставить её сражаться с ним.   
Наташа фыркнула.  
— Ну, Северус говорил совсем не так.   
— Северус? — Пеппер перевела взгляд на неё.   
— Только не придумывай себе того, чего на самом деле нет.   
Пеппер надулась, а затем неожиданно ухмыльнулась, что очень не понравилось Наташе.   
— В любом случае, Локи сделал шаг к сближению с Гермионой. В больнице. В её постели.   
Пеппер нахмурила брови, а затем поставила бокал на стол.   
— С Гермионой всё в порядке?   
— Немного ошеломлена и растеряна, но невредима, если верить... — Наташа сердито посмотрела на светящуюся от нетерпения Пеппер. — Моему источнику, — она проигнорировала смешок блондинки.   
Девушки на несколько мгновений погрузились в тишину раздумий.   
Затем Пеппер кивнула каким-то своим мыслям и едва слышно хмыкнула.   
— Мне не нравится выражение твоего лица, — сказала Наташа, сильнее сжав стакан.   
— Тони тоже не нравится. Оно его тревожит, — с удовлетворенным видом согласилась Пеппер.   
* * *  
Взгляд Локи метался между Пеппер, Наташей и Тони.   
— Это что, приветственная вечеринка «Добро пожаловать назад»? Для меня? О, не стоило.   
— Это была их идея. Я говорил, что тебе больше понравится пиво и девочки, — сказал Тони, тут же ощутив болезненный тычок от Наташи (чёрт возьми, эта женщина была слишком быстрой и сильной). — Ну, или только мне.   
Тони отошёл немного в сторону, надеясь, что этого расстояния вполне достаточно.  
Локи вспомнил, где он находится, и снова уставился на них. Тони вздохнул.   
— Почему ты нацелился на Гермиону? — с легким любопытством спросила Пеппер. — Ты же знаешь, что у тебя целые легионы фанатов и фанаток, которые были бы просто неописуемо счастливы стать твоими замороженными асгардскими рабами любви, не так ли?   
— Я не нацелен на неё. Или ты ревнуешь? Возможно, ты хочешь получить от меня немного больше внимания, Вдова? — Локи, ухмыляясь, повернулся к Наташе. — Твой новый шлем не так очарователен, как старый.  
— Держи свои руки подальше от моего снаряжения. И от ящика с нижним бельём, — сказала она.   
Он облокотился на свой посох, а затем принялся покачиваться из стороны в сторону.   
— Так к чему это всё?   
Пеппер подошла и ткнула отвлекшегося Тони в бок, заставив того взвизгнуть.   
— Ах, да, понимаешь… Прости, ты не могла бы перестать меня тыкать? Я же не кусок мяса. Только если ты, конечно же, не хочешь чего-то особенного, но тогда... лабутены в четверг? Ты, я, и с нами бутылочка прекрасного… ауч! Ладно-ладно! — Тони начал отходить от Пеппер, и тут же нарвался на _локоть смерти_ от Наташи. Со вздохом он подошёл к Локи и по-братски закинул руку ему на плечо.   
— Но, откровенно говоря, ты видишь перед собой двух человек, которые условно являются женщинами, а потому им просто жизненно необходимо лезть в дела всех и каждого, — поспешно проговорил Тони, стараясь увести Локи подальше от этих жаждущих возмездия фурий. — Поясню их вопрос более доступным тебе языком. Они хотят знать, каковы твои намерения по отношению к их подружке. Нет, не в этом смысле подружке. Знаю, это было бы потрясающе. Но не позволяй сиять своим глазам. Я даже как-то спросил: не думают или не планируют ли они чего такого, и в итоге несколько дней был в отключке. Я никогда не узнаю, кто же из них так стукнул меня. Просто поверь мне, когда я говорю, что проще всего ответить на их вопрос и забыть об этом.   
— Ты даже не имеешь понятия...   
— Ты бы вписался в их компанию, — уверенным тоном сказал Тони. — Они постоянно говорят мне то же самое. Но послушай, что я тебе скажу. Они хотят знать: играешь ли ты с Гермионой или она действительно тебе нравится? Нравится более серьёзно, чем просто «нравится» типа: потерпеть можно… Знаешь, лучше иди и поговори со Снейпом. Северус может быть очень-очень толковым в таких вещах, и он довольно хорошо знает Гермиону. Хотя для мужчины, который достаточно стар, чтобы быть её отцом, он посматривает на неё больше как на… Хм. Не бери в голову, что я сейчас сказал, это достаточно неприятно. И я не хотел бы быть единственным, кто страдает бромансовостью из-за твоего неуклюжего романа, так что этот старпер тоже заслуживает твоего внимания.   
— Тони…  
— Не усугубляй ситуацию, Старк, — рявкнула Наташа и тут же встала в боевую стойку.   
— Они ужасно много ворчат, — простонал Локи.   
— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — закатив глаза, сказал Тони.   
Пеппер прочистила горло.   
Тони наклонился вперёд и проговорил, едва шевеля губами:  
— Сделай мне одолжение. Просто кивни и давай дёру отсюда, как летучая мышь из ада. И не испорти всё с Гермионой. Вот и всё. И я тогда спокойно смогу вернуться к моим обычным потрясающим четвергам.   
Хватка Локи на посохе усилилась.   
— Ты абсолютно безнадёжен.   
— А мне нормально. Но только забери Вдову с собой. И помни: Гермиона не игрушка.   
— Я плохо слушаюсь приказов, Оловянный человек, — сказал Локи, обходя Тони и собирая свои вещи.   
Локи незаметно кивнул Тони.   
— Адью, было удовольствием видеть всех вас, — сказал Локи, подмигнув Наташе. Она уставилась на него, и тут её волосы внезапно стали зелёными, а Локи со смехом испарился.  
Пеппер уже пошла было за новой бутылкой бурбона, но Наташа уже схватила свой, ставший снова рогатым, шлем, перчатки и направилась в сторону дверей. Кажется, она начала ворчать и проклинать всю родню Локи, но у Тони был куда более важный повод для беспокойства. Игнорируя развернувшуюся драму, он попрощался с Наташей, а затем наклонился, чтобы понаблюдать за удаляющимися туфельками Пеппер.   
_Ну же, пожалуйста, пусть будут лабутены._  
_Пожалуйста, лабутены._  
 _Пожалуйста…_  
И тут вспышка красного цвета послала разряд прямо в его сердце.  
 _…Да!_  
Он вздохнул от одной мысли о капитуляции, но вздох был счастливым.  
Тони не отводил взгляда от ног, а потому не видел лукавую ухмылку на лице Пеппер, прежде чем она соблазнительно покрутилась на своих каблучках.   
* * *  
— Ну, и почему ты решил появиться именно здесь?   
Удобно откинувшись на нос леди Свободы, Локи, закрыв глаза, повернул голову в сторону вспотевшей и растрёпанной роковой женщины. Она покрепче ухватилась за нижнюю металлическую часть короны. В тот момент её свирепый взгляд мог бы расплавить даже камень. А Локи расслабленно скрестил руки на животе, чувствуя себя счастливым, как моллюск на солнце.  
— О, привет, Вдова. Отличная погодка сегодня, не правда ли?   
— Зачем ты протаскал меня по всему городу, затеяв эту дурацкую погоню?   
— А зачем ты последовала за мной?   
— Я не доверяю Тони, а тебе верю и того меньше. Какую бы бромансовую ерундистику вы двое там не заварили, я не хочу потом всё это разгребать. Может, придём к соглашению?   
— Я даже не представляю, о чём ты говоришь, — Локи даже не смотрел на неё. — Да, и что такое броманс?   
— Это когда... — Наташа замолчала, уставившись на него. — Чёрт!  
Локи улыбнулся.  
— Почему Тони так хотел оставить нас одних? — спросил он.   
— Он лишился мозгов.  
— Не могу не согласиться. Кроме того, что-то мне подсказывает: он подумал, что нам было бы неплохо поговорить.   
— Нет, я больше, чем уверена, что он просто хотел залезть на Поппер. Сегодня же лабутеновский четверг, — усталым голосом сказала Наташа.   
— И что такое лабутены?   
Она уставилась на него.   
— Загугли.   
Он постукивал пальцами по животу, показывая тем самым, что услышал её.   
Некоторое время они провели в тишине, и Наташа воспользовалась моментом, чтобы посмотреть на город во время приближающегося рассвета. Если бы она была сентиментальной, то, возможно бы, нашла этот вид красивым. Но вместо этого Наташа размышляла над тем, как объяснить директору Фьюри, что она захватила мусорную баржу во имя миссии Мстителей только для того, чтобы преследовать Локи. И случайно потопила её в Гудзоне, частично перекрыв старый паромный причал. Ой.   
— Это из-за Гермионы, — спокойный голос Локи прервал её размышления.   
— Кажется, теперь всем пора об этом подумать, — вздохнула Наташа. Прищуренным взглядом она смотрела на отдыхающего скандинавского Бога, а затем медленно опустилась ещё немного, чтобы отдохнуть на щеке леди Свободы. Слава Богам, что утром она всё же захватила с собой снаряжение для спуска.  
— Вы что, действительно все так плохо думаете о ней?   
— Что?   
— Гермиона. Она сильнее, чем вы можете себе представить. Хитрющая, храбрая, умная...   
— Пожалуйста, прекрати. Не хочу этого слышать.   
— Но тебе придётся, — сказал Локи, наконец-то открыв глаза и встретившись с Наташей взглядом. — Она не из стекла.   
— Это же не значит, что ты не попытаешься сломать её.   
— И то верно, — кивнул он.   
— Агрх! Снова. Это твоё отношение к окружающим, как будто все тут только для твоего развлечения. Именно поэтому мы не хотим, чтобы ты был рядом с Гермионой.   
— Действительно, — сказал он, вновь откинувшись на спину и заложив руки за голову. А затем снова закрыл глаза.   
Наташа наклонилась вперед, упершись локтями в колени.   
— Ты же не перестанешь?   
Локи сделал вид, что не услышал её.   
Она смотрела на него какое-то время, а затем осознала, что уже рассвело.   
— Гермиона же играет тобой.   
— Нет.   
— Да, — настаивала Наташа. — Она вышла из строя, а потом каким-то образом и ты. Она заставила тебя проводить время с её друзьями, держаться подальше от неприятностей и заботиться о ней, — взор Наташи снова обратился вдаль. — Она гораздо хитрее, чем я думала.   
— У тебя это заняло достаточно много времени.   
— Иди, прополощи горло дроблёным стеклом, Локи.   
Он усмехнулся.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Гермиона проснулась, первым, что она заметила, было исчезновение Хогвартса а-ля американские горки. На его месте оказалась записка с заверением, что она его ещё увидит. А затем Гермиона увидела упакованный багаж и лежащий на стуле для посетителей уже готовый наряд. И, наконец, она обратила внимание на темноволосого скандинавского Бога, сидящего на этом стуле, и на чьих коленях, собственно, и лежал её наряд. Локи задумчиво дотрагивался пальцем до бюстгальтера, который после каждого касания менял цвет и материал, пока не остановился на прекрасном чёрном кружевном изделии.  
— Перестать лапать моё бельё, — пробормотала она, осторожно усаживаясь.   
— Как только выберу подходящее, — скучающим тоном произнес Локи. Нахмурившись, туманным взором он продолжал смотреть на бюстгальтер, не отдавая себе отчета, что его губы приоткрылись, а дыхание стало тяжелым.  
Гермиона потянулась за своей палочкой.   
— Вот с этим придется повозиться, — вздохнул Локи, а затем положил стопку одежды на постель.   
— Да, ты был ужасно занят, я смотрю, — сказала она, осматривая сумки.   
— Тебя должны выписать сегодня, дома сможешь продолжить восстанавливаться.  
— Восстанавливаться, точно, — кинув на него колкий взгляд, сказала Гермиона. Локи его с успехом проигнорировал:  
— Я могу быть очень полезен.   
— Оставь свои копии себе. Если я поймаю тебя хотя бы раз около ящика с бельем, то закатаю в бетон и утоплю в Гудзоне.   
— Я просто собирался предложить тебе свои услуги в качестве личного медбрата.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, кто такой ЛМ.  
— Неправда, знаю. У меня есть сертификат, — он вручил ей бумагу, и Гермиона уставилась на неё.   
— Здесь сказано, что ты разрушил манекен во время СЛР.   
— Под принуждением. Но это было забавно.  
— А затем сжег его останки на виселице, объявив этот акт предупреждением о том, что пиратство запрещено в Швейцарии?  
— Беллатриса вызвала меня тогда.   
Гермиона крепко сжала челюсти. А затем молча сожгла сертификат.   
— Ты можешь идти.   
Она взяла одежду и скрылась в ванной комнате, заперев дверь на замок.   
— Грейнджер? — позвал Локи. Он смотрел на дверь ванной и прислушивался, но ни звука не раздалось с той стороны. — Гермиона?   
Нахмурившись, он встал, подошел к двери и постучал.   
— Гермиона? — но ответа не последовало.   
Локи стучал всё сильнее и громко звал её, но не сильно беспокоился, пока не услышал треск. Повернувшись на пятках, он заметил, что сумки исчезли.   
Она ушла.   
* * *  
Вздохнув, Гермиона впилась взглядом в стаканчик с кофе.   
Напротив неё сидел Ник Фьюри, пытаясь вникнуть в ситуацию.   
— Не могу не согласиться. Думаю, что это лучшее решение.   
Гермиона сжалась.   
— Но, — с нажимом проговорила она.   
— Я не сомневаюсь в вашем решении, но действительно ли вы этого хотите, мисс Грейнджер?   
— Абсолютно.   
Ник кивнул и встал. Гермиона пожала ему руку.   
— Дайте нам знать, если что-нибудь понадобится.   
— Сэр, — кивнула она.   
— Мисс Грейнджер? — он серьёзно посмотрел на неё.   
Крепко сжав губы, она встретила его взгляд.   
— Благодарю за ваш вклад в дело «Мстителей». Вы замечательный солдат, мы рады и гордимся тем, что работали вместе с вами.   
— Последнее задание, — сказала она, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать тверже.   
— Только если вы этого хотите, — кивнув ещё раз, сказал Фьюри перед тем, как выйти.   
Обычно собранное сознание Гермионы разваливалось на части, когда она изо всех сил пыталась понять, чего она хочет в действительности, в отличие от того, что ей требуется эмоционально. Эта проблема сводила её с ума весь прошлый год, а сегодня утром в больнице нанесла сокрушительный удар.   
Измученная внутренними переживаниями, она осторожно легла на диван и укрылась пледом.   
* * *  
Джейн с трудом смогла сдержать гримасу, когда открыла дверь своей квартиры для человека, которого бы она хотела видеть в самую последнюю очередь. Однозначно.   
Нацепив дежурную улыбку, она сказала:  
— Привет… Локи. Что привело тебя ко мне в лес?   
— Тут нет леса. Это же город, — сказал он, пронзительным взглядом быстро осматривая доступную ему часть квартиры. — Мой брат здесь?   
— Нет, он вышел. Что-то связанное с посещением зоомагазина и поиском нового скакуна. Или, если хочешь, я могу закричать очень-очень громко, и он, возможно, ворвется сюда — через окно. Или сквозь стену.  
Он пренебрежительно махнул рукой, прежде чем войти в квартиру — без приглашения.   
Кивнув сама себе и закатив глаза, Джейн начала молиться, чтобы её квартира пережила этот визит, ведь она только-только получила страховые выплаты, и эти деньги были нужны ей на исследования. Джейн закрыла дверь и прошла вслед за Локи.  
— Чай? Кофе? В холодильнике есть содовая.   
Он покачал головой. Расправив позади себя полы плаща, Локи присел на изношенный диван и тут же почувствовал, как заскрипевшие пружины впились в него. В любопытстве он выгнул брови. Положив рядом свой посох, он провел рукой по скомканным подушкам.  
— Ты больше не живешь в доме на колесах?   
Она удерживала улыбку на лице, прежде чем выдохнуть сквозь зубы: — Мобильный дом и исследовательская станция, — поправила она. — Нет, его конфисковали. Целиком и полностью. Помнишь Нью-Мехико? — (улыбайся. Улыбайся, черт возьми!) У неё уже болели щеки. — Я тут участвую в исследованиях с одной командой… ну, с одним из университетов, — объяснила она, присаживаясь напротив, но всё ещё достаточно близко к двери.   
Его глаза осмотрели комнату, остановившись на декоративной подставке, заставленной фотографиями. Пока внимание Локи было сосредоточено на фотографиях, Джейн смогла внимательней разглядеть его. Глаза покраснели, черты лица были заострёнными, плечи напряжены — странная картина — для Локи. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на фотографиях, особенно на тех, что слева.   
Нет, на одной.   
По-прежнему не уверенная в том, что может расслабиться в его присутствии, но по крайней мере убедившись в своих подозрениях насчет направления его мыслей, Джейн поудобнее устроилась на своем месте, поджав под себя ноги. Она потянулась за стаканом воды, из которого пила ранее и оставила на кофейном столике.   
— К-как у тебя дела? — прочистив горло, спросила Джейн.   
— У меня есть вопрос, — сказал он.   
— Я разбираюсь во многих вещах, — кивнула она.   
— Да, знаю, — Локи мельком взглянул на неё.   
Джейн пыталась успокоить быстро бьющееся сердце, ведь он мог почувствовать страх. «Успокойся, нужно просто расслабиться. Ты ему нужна», — повторяла про себя Джейн, облокотившись на диван.   
— Так чем я могу помочь тебе?   
Его челюсть напряглась, он перевел взгляд в сторону, злобно усмехнулся, а затем покачал головой и облизал губы, прежде чем уставиться на пол.   
— Это правда, что Гермиона покидает «Мстителей»?  
Понимая, что лучше рассказать всё, что знаешь, чем отмахнуться от прямого вопроса Локи, Джейн перекатывала стакан в руках, а затем поставила его себе на колено.   
— Ну, так как я официально не принадлежу к «Мстителям», я знаю только слухи, — начала она, чувствуя, как опускаются плечи. — Но да, я слышала, что она беседовала с Фьюри после её выписки, и сейчас он в поисках нового агента. Связались даже с ей другом Снейпом и еще парочкой людей. Однако я не уверена ни в деталях, ни насчет временных рамок. Только это… — она прикусила язык — у нее могут быть проблемы. Джейн нахмурилась, а затем сделала глоток воды. Слишком быстро. Глаза заслезились, когда она поперхнулась.   
— Только это что? — спросил он мягким и тихим голосом. Воцарилась гробовая тишина.   
— Эм-м-м… — мысленно проклиная себя, Джейн крепко сжала стакан. Локи краем глаза посмотрел на неё, но был весь внимание. Страх холодком снова пробежался по её спине.   
— Я знаю, что она говорила с тобой. О… причинах, — сказал он мягко, но твердо.   
_Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт._  
Джейн медленно выдохнула, а затем кивнула. Врать не было смысла.   
— Она была очень расстроена. И решила, что нужно сосредоточиться на более стабильной карьере и новых возможностях, — сказала Джейн, нейтральными словами пытаясь хоть как-то оградить себя от слона в комнате. Очень опасного, бешеного непредсказуемого слона, расположившегося на её диване.   
— У неё был довольно стабильный источник дохода, — не согласился он, сжимая и разжимал кулаки.   
— Если это чем-то поможет, то она говорила что-то о научных исследованиях, — добавила Джейн. (Продолжаем отвечать неопределенно).   
— Больше не работая в поле? — удивленно спросил Локи, повернувшись к ней. Джейн кивнула.   
— Но ей нравилась полевая работа, — пробормотал Локи, снова уставившись на пол.   
Рискнув, она слегка пожала плечами, а затем снова втянула голову, инстинктивно защищая шею. Джейн сжалась в комочек так, что была похожа на небольшой шарик.   
— Она сказала, что искала перемен. И тут… — она снова прикусила язык. (Черт возьми!)  
— И тут что?   
О, снова эти страшные глаза, сосредоточенные только на ней. Как Гермиона терпела эти взгляды так долго — видимо, Джейн не узнает никогда. Должно быть Гермиона очень сильно хотела умереть, если рисковала столь продолжительное время находиться под вниманием Локи.   
— И тут. Что? — тяжелый взгляд Локи пригибал к полу. Джейн сглотнула, вжавшись в кресло, когда он подался вперед.   
— Она, — дрожащим голосом начала Джейн. — Она сказала, что всё стало слишком…  
Локи напрягся, готовясь встать.  
— …личным. Она сказала, что дела на работе стали слишком личными, и ей нужно было что-то с этим делать.   
Джейн дрожала и от страха понемногу начинала задыхаться, отчаянно пытаясь сделать большой глоток воздуха. Она следила, не отводя глаз, как Локи медленно поднимался, — но затем он замер примерно на середине её слов.   
Взгляд Локи был сфокусирован на чем-то позади неё, на том, что находилось где-то далеко. Но за ней не было ничего, кроме пустой стены. Через пару мгновений он выпрямился, расправил плечи и взял свой посох.   
— Я понял.   
Он сделал шаг, и Джейн громко сглотнула.   
Локи остановился и посмотрел на Джейн, как будто только что заметил её присутствие:   
— Джейн, я здесь не для того, чтобы причинить тебе боль.   
— Р-рада это слышать, — сказала она — выше, чем предполагала.   
Локи мягко улыбнулся (Какой честный взгляд, с ума сойти!) и покачал головой, убирая улыбку с лица.   
«Пожалуй, интересно, о чем только думал его брат, когда он взялся за авантюру с таким слабым Асгардом», — размышляла она.  
— Она сказала что-нибудь ещё? — спокойным голосом спросил Локи.   
Снова взглянув на него, Джейн прикусила губу.   
— Эм, она… она упомянула о том, что ты сказал кое-что. О Беллатрисе.   
Он сузил глаза.   
— Я не… я не уверена, в курсе ли ты о той истории между Беллатрисой и Гермионой?   
— Объясни, — приказал он.   
Джейн нервно сглотнула, слегка опустив голову.   
— Ладно, во время Второй магической войны Гермиона чем-то задела Беллатрису. Она тогда была подростком, а когда попала в руки к Белле, которая была хитрой психопаткой и убийцей.. Белла не смогла смириться с тем, что пропустила заклинание от подростка и... что они там за слово используют?   
— Магглорожденная, — подсказал Локи.  
Джейн нахмурила брови.  
— Ну, типа того, — она подняла голову. — Думаю, что оно звучало немного по-другому. У них было плохое слово для таких…  
— Магглорожденная, — четко произнёс Локи, и металл слышался в его голосе.   
Джейн быстро кивнула.   
— Возможно. В любом случае не уверена, что ты когда-нибудь обращал внимание на руки Гермионы? И её горло?   
— Закрыты. Она всегда прикрывалась, — дошло до него.   
— Беллатриса... в общем, она пытала Гермиону. Сильно. Другие Пожиратели кидали в неё заклинаниями, и у неё много шрамов после битв, — с ноткой гордости в голосе говорила Джейн. — Она не то чтобы хвасталась, но и не скрывает их. Что-то вроде знаков почета. Но вот следы пыток — очень чувствительная тема. И Беллатриса. Я знаю, что она, скорее всего, мертва, и в том сумасшествии после войны, когда появился ты, Гермиона помогала излавливать сбежавших Пожирателей, но, как я понимаю, у них была смертельная ненависть друг к другу.   
— Гермиона не может ненавидеть.  
Джейн посмотрела Локи прямо в глаза, удерживая взгляд: — Она ненавидит Беллатрису.   
В конце концов, он снова выпрямился, Джейн почувствовала, как её тело расслабилось, и она выпрямила ноги.   
— Я понял.   
Не зная, стоит ли ей подниматься, она решила подождать, пока Локи уйдет, продолжая наблюдать за ним.   
— Спасибо, Джейн.   
— Всегда пожалуйста. В любое время, — сказала она, молясь, что эта встреча сейчас закончится.   
Он повернулся и посмотрел на неё, на его губах появился намек на улыбку, но тут же исчез.   
— Передавай моему брату привет, — сказал Локи, подходя в двери.   
— Обязательно. Хорошего тебе дня, — крикнула Джейн, салютуя ему бокалом и с гордостью подметив, что её рука почти не дрожит.   
Он кивнул и растворился в воздухе.   
Её голова опустилась на спинку дивана, и Джейн глубоко вздохнула.   
— Я жива. Я жива.   
Она рассмеялась сама над собой, чувствуя, что истерика быстро закончилась. Джейн решила, что ей нужно срочно пройтись, а потому встала и тут же вздохнула.   
— Конечно же, я пролила воду себе на штаны, и теперь кажется, что я сходила под себя, — пробормотала она, рукой похлопывая по заношенным джинсам. Она даже не обратила внимания на время, так была напугана.   
— Джейн! Ты в порядке? — с треском с балкона появился Тор и сразу же заметил её слегка растрепанный вид. — Тебе… кажется, нужно немного личного времени? — сказал он, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на неё.   
— Твой брат приходил, передавал привет, — вздохнула Джейн, шагая по коридору в сторону спальни.   
— О, это определенно все объясняет. Не переживай, такое со многими случается! Это естественная реакция!  
— Агрх! — с отвращением воскликнула она.   
* * *  
Северус проигнорировал громкий стук в двери лаборатории.  
— Я знаю, что ты внутри, — произнес довольно знакомый голос.   
Он снова проигнорировал происходящее, пока посетитель просто не выбил железную дверь.   
С мягким вздохом Северус продолжил работать, лишь бросив через плечо: — Ты заменишь её.   
— Отошли счет Фьюри, — сказала Наташа, подходя ближе. — Это правда? — требовательно спросила она.   
— Много вещей являются правдой в том или ином виде. Но подозреваю, что ты имеешь в виду какой-то конкретный слух.   
Она положила руки на бедра: — Гермиона. Это правда, что она покидает «Мстителей», чтобы работать на тебя?   
— Предложение остается в силе некоторое время. Но дата, к которой мисс Грейнджер должна дать ответ, не установлена.   
— Но она действительно покидает поле?   
Северус продолжал работать.   
— Это как-то связано с Локи?   
_Перемешать, перемешать, перемешать._  
— Она его избегает? Боится его? Или себя?   
— Осторожнее, мисс Романова, — мягким голосом предупредил её Северус. — Вы говорите о моей бывшей ученице — выпускнице факультета Гриффиндор и уважаемой героине войны. Немногие демонстрировали храбрость и мужество, присущее этому факультету, в большей степени, чем она. Она никогда просто так ни от чего не отказывалась.   
_Перемешать, перемешать, перемешать._   
— Или от кого-либо, — добавил он, взглянув на Наташу из-под своих темных волос, которые скрывали выражение его лица.   
— Такой уход больше смахивает на побег.   
— Для вас, возможно. Но иногда это способ получить другие перспективы. Или возможность с другой стороны посмотреть на проблему. Например, с вершины другого холма, — выразительно сказал он.   
— Она не просто наша коллега, Северус, — заявила Наташа, переступив с ноги на ногу. — Это не похоже на неё: просто уйти от чего-то.   
Он кивнул.   
— Ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь, не так ли? — нахмурившись, она уставилась на него.  
— Вера, мисс Романова. Гермиона была сломлена и переоценивает некоторые из своих приоритетов и ценностей. У неё есть план, и его она будет придерживаться. И как она выполнит его, зависит только от неё.   
— И ты даже не волнуешься за неё?   
Его рука дрогнула буквально на секунду, и, если бы Наташа не следила за ним внимательно, то никогда бы не заметила этого. Но она заметила. И схватилась за это мгновение, сделав шаг вперед.  
Северус поднял руку, останавливая её.   
— Я верю, что она преодолеет любые выпавшие на её долю трудности, — сказал он. — Вам нужно что-нибудь еще?   
— Есть тут что-нибудь, что может обезвредить ётунхеймского Бога?   
Северус усмехнулся.  
* * *  
Брюс Баннер поднял кружку как раз в тот момент, когда Северус присоединился к нему в баре.   
— Кажется, у тебя был хороший день, как и у меня, — сказал Брюс, подняв палец и привлекая внимание бармена.   
— Женщины замучили, — отметил Северус, кивая бармену, когда тот принес его бокал.   
— Я слышал. Мне пришлось поставить номер Пеппер на переадресацию. Она хотела, чтобы я создал какую-нибудь ядерную пенисо-увядающую пушку для неё и Вдовы, — сказал Брюс, качая головой.   
Северус фыркнул в свой бокал.   
— А что, Старк не может снабдить её чем-то подобным?   
— Похоже, беспокоится, что она использует оружие против него, — рассмеялся Брюс. У Северуса дрогнули губы.   
— Я слышал, Старк и Локи теперь побратимы. Что-то типа клуба мастеров-строителей из «Лего». Пеппер была взволнована… серьёзно взволнована.   
Северус кивнул.   
— Наташа спрашивала что-то подобное недавно.   
Брюс поморщился, а затем поерзав на своем сидении, свел ноги вместе.   
— Так, мы в деле? — спросил Брюс, потянувшись за орешками из корзинки, которую только что принесла официантка.   
— Мисс Грейнджер связывалась с тобой?   
— Нет.   
— Локи?   
— Нет.   
Северус покачал головой, а затем поднял свой напиток к тонким губам.  
— Тогда ты не в деле.   
— А с тобой кто-то из них связывался?   
Опустив плечи, Северус кивнул.  
— Да.   
Брюс потянулся и похлопал того по широкой спине.   
— Удачи в творчестве!  
Северус фыркнул.  
* * *  
— Ты уверена, что именно в этом вся загвоздка? — заметила Гермиона.   
Джейн прикусила губу, просматривая свои записи, а затем перевела взгляд на ежедневникю  
— Ну пока что да, но я продолжаю заниматься этим вопросом.   
Гермиона кивнула.   
— Я тоже задумываюсь над этой проблемой. Приятно поделиться идеями с кем-то, у кого больше, чем одна извилина.   
Джейн усмехнулась.  
— Именно поэтому я и получаю большие деньги. Ну или подаю заявки на гранты. Много-много грантов.   
— Тогда сообщишь, кому ты отправила?   
— Но я не могу… это будет неправильно, — широко распахнув глаза, сказала Джейн.   
— Ты создаешь супер-оружие. И я много трудилась, чтобы стать той, кто я есть сейчас. Людей, которые хотят помочь, но не знают как, гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Деньги — не проблема, — с мягкой улыбкой объяснила Гермиона.   
— Но это не должно войти в привычку, — слезы уже были готовы политься из глаз Джейн. — Это же особый проект.   
— Это так, — Гермиона кивнула, улыбка исчезла с её лица.   
— Прости, — прикусив губу, пробормотала Джейн.   
— Не переживай об этом, — натянуто улыбнувшись, сказала Гермиона. — А теперь, думаю, пришло время спасать Марию от Наташи и Пеппер. Они придумывают новую форму в стиле Ангелов Чарли, и нам нужно остановить их.  
* * *  
— Говорю же тебе, мы можем добавить немного брони в пластины и при этом сохранить их достаточную гибкость.  
— Нужно чтобы защита оставалась легкой и пластичной.   
— Кожа и кевлар! Нам просто останется немного побегать в ней, чтобы убедиться, что все правильно подогнано!   
— Карбон для прикрытия спины, — нахмурившись, сказала Мария, рассматривая высокотехничные образцы и чертежи. — Отдельные пластины со скрепляющими зубьями, это даст нам необходимую гибкость и защиту.   
— Говорила же тебе, что она толковая, — сказала Пеппер, а затем сделала большой глоток вина из своего бокала и снова наполнила его.   
— Но она до сих пор не согласилась помогать, — Наташа наклонилась, нахмурившись, рассматривая изображение на экране, над которым работала Мария.   
Мария расстроенно вздохнула и откинулась на диване, передав планшет с дизайном Наташе.   
— Я же говорила уже, что я недостаточно подготовлена, чтобы ловить Локи. Защищаться от него — это одно дело. Гермиона единственная из всех, кого я когда-либо видела, была способна поймать его и удерживать столько, сколько нужно.   
— Не переживай, в этот раз она послужит приманкой, — сказала Наташа, а затем склонилась к ноутбуку, который стоял на столике меж трех бутылок вина и нескольких бокалов, и набрала что-то в нем. — Теперь он точно никуда не денется.   
— Дамы, я тронута тем, как вы защищаете меня, — сказала Гермиона. И она действительно так думала. Они были одними из самых опасных женщин на этой планете, ну и вполне возможно, что в других мирах тоже, и они так переживали за эту почти-разбившую-сердце-ситуацию, как будто планировалась карательная миссия на грани самоубийства. — Но я в порядке, просто ухожу с полевой работы. Двигаю вперед. И конечно же, буду присутствовать на всех девичниках, — Гермиона посмотрела на свой стакан с тыквенным соком. — Вернее, когда поправлюсь. И когда буду приезжать из Великобритании.   
Мария, Пеппер и Наташа перестали обсуждать план и уставились на неё.   
— Ты возвращаешься назад, в Англию? — спросила Джейн. Она посмотрела на Гермиону широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых плескалась боль.  
Гермиона кивнула.   
— Северус планирует вернуться на некоторое время, и он оставил вакансию открытой для меня, — ответила она, снова пожав плечами. — Это имеет смысл. И я всё ещё буду консультантом, — улыбнулась она им. — Просто о девичниках придется предупреждать немного заранее. Но с другой стороны, я снова смогу доставать эльфийское вино. Да и вамбудет удобнее навещать меня. Мы сможем осмотреть столько достопримечательностей… и в это же время не бегать за преступниками или уничтожать чью-либо собственность. Думаю, директор Фьюри вполне согласится на небольшие групповые каникулы, как только мы закончим с этой работой.   
— Неплохой бонус, — слегка улыбнувшись, сказала Джейн.   
Но тут же раздался негромкий скрип кожи дивана.   
— Северус уезжает? — сухим и тихим голосом спросила Наташа.   
_Ой…_  
Гермиона прикусила губу и сглотнула.   
— Ну это ещё как бы обсуждается. Ничего ещё точно не решено. — _Уже решено..._   
Наташа повернулась и посмотрела на Марию и Пеппер, а затем на схемы и чертежи.   
— Это же сможет удержать земных магических существ, а не только мидгардцев и ётунхеймцев?   
— Теоретически, — сказала Пеппер. — Джейн?   
— Теоретически… — начала Джейн, и её взгляд метался между Гермионой и Наташей.   
— Отлично, — выдохнула Наташа, а затем взяла бокал и осушила его одним глотком. — Повтори, — сказала она, глядя на Пеппер. Та с удовольствием выполнила просьбу.   
* * *  
 _Несколько часов спустя._  
— Не думаю, что мы должны делать это сегодня, — сказала Гермиона.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — невнятно пробурчала Наташа, прислонившись к Пеппер.   
— Ох, кажется, это называется женская интуиция, — бормотала Джейн, потирая озябшие от холодного ночного воздуха руки.   
— Гермиона в такое не верит, — слегка пошатываясь, заключила Пеппер. — Кто-нибудь видел эту проклятую бутылку вина?   
— Ты держишь её в руках, — скрестив руки на груди, сказала Мария.   
— О, точно!  
— Да ладно, девчонки. Пришло время поймать покемона. Я имею в виду Локи, — дернувшись вперед, произнесла Наташа.   
— А Локи — покемон? — спросила Пеппер, оперевшись руками о колени. — Кто такой Локимон?   
— О, Господи, — пробормотала Джейн. Мария кивнула.   
Гермиона вздохнула и потерла глаза.   
— Я вызываю вам обеим такси. Переночуешь у Пеппер, — сказала Гермиона, потянувшись к своему мобильному.   
— Только ты не спишь с Тони. Он мой, — заявила Пеппер, уставившись Наташе прямо в глаза.   
— Да оставь его себе, — фыркнула Наташа. — Я предпочитаю Северуса, у него больше…  
— Ла-ла-ла, — с горящими щеками завопила Джейн, прикрыв ладошками уши.   
— Спасибо, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Здравствуйте, да. Мне нужно две машинки на этот адрес. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
* * *  
Локи наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой наполовину со смехом, наполовину с ужасом.   
— Мы любим тебя, Гермиона!  
— Спасибо, Пеппер, — сказала Гермиона, аккуратно обнимая её и целуя в щечку, и это показалась ему более интимным, чем было на самом деле.   
— Мы будем ждать тебя, — слишком серьёзно пообещала Наташа, следуя за спотыкающейся Пеппер в такси. — Оставь мне немного вина, пьянчужка.   
— Я тоже вас люблю, — вздохнула Гермиона, называя адрес Пеппер водителю.   
— Я позвоню тебе утром, — пообещала Джейн, усаживаясь во вторую машину.   
Гермиона обняла её одной рукой.   
— Конечно. И спасибо, что помогла мне с ними сегодня, — сказала она, повернувшись к Марии. Та с печальной улыбкой покачала головой. — Прошло уже достаточно времени с тех пор, как у нас был такой девичник.   
— Надеюсь, им понадобится день или два, чтобы прийти в себя. Мы уже не так молоды, как раньше, — покачала головой Гермиона и рассмеялась вместе с Марией.   
Джейн уже успела назвать водителю оба адреса, и машины плавно тронулись с места.   
Локи зашел обратно в квартиру Гермионы и принялся дожидаться объекта своего нетерпеливого и очень пристального внимания.   
— Я знала, что ты здесь.   
Локи посмотрел через плечо со своего места на диване и увидел, как Гермиона закрывает за собой дверь.   
— Что тебе нужно? — приближаясь, спросила она, а затем облокотилась на стену вместо того, чтобы сесть. Это должно помочь ей продержаться.   
— Сколько вина вы выпили за сегодня? — скривившись от количества разбросанных по квартире бутылок, спросил Локи. — Я думал, что ты ещё восстанавливаешься. Хочешь уничтожить свою печень?  
— Не думала, что тебя это волнует, — сказала Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди.   
— Не хочешь присесть? Ты же у себя дома, — осматривая её, произнес он.   
— Что тебе нужно?   
Он встал и посмотрел на неё.   
— Я пришел, чтобы узнать, когда ты вернешься к работе. Через неделю, вроде так доктор сказал?   
— Нет, я ухожу в отставку. И уже уведомила директора Фьюри. У тебя скоро будет новый соглядатай. Поздравляю, надеюсь, вы сработаетесь. Что-то ещё?   
— Это не смешно, Гермиона, — процедил он сквозь зубы.   
— Согласна.   
— Ты передумаешь, — наклонившись вперед, настаивал он.   
— Сомневаюсь. Если у тебя больше нет никаких вопросов, то… — она прошла и широко открыла дверь. Намек был достаточно прозрачен.  
Взмахом посоха он захлопнул дверь, а Гермиона практически впечаталась в стену. Она зашипела от боли, которая была сильнее, чем она ожидала.   
Гермиона инстинктивно закрыла глаза, а потому пропустила вспышку эмоций на лице Локи.   
— Буду предельно откровенной, для взаимного понимания: я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, — прошипела Гермиона. Одной рукой она обняла себя за ноющий живот, а другой опиралась о стену, мысленно молясь, чтобы швы не разошлись. Вздрогнув, Гермиона медленно опустилась на пол.  
— Нет, — плотно сжав челюсть, сказал Локи.   
Она безмолвно призвала палочку.  
— Я больше не охочусь за тобой. И больше не работаю на «Мстителей». Я не приглашала тебя к себе. Если ты не уйдешь прямо сейчас, я буду расценивать это как угрозу моей личной безопасности и засажу тебя настолько, что ты больше никогда не увидишь дневного света, — её тон был таким холодным, лишенным обычного поддразнивания и теплоты, и той привязанности, что она испытывала к нему раньше.   
Он сделал шаг, а затем другой, подходя ближе к Гермионе, несмотря на то, что она подняла палочку.   
Локи потянулся к ней.   
— _Проте…_  
И он поднял Гермиону на руки, прижимая к груди, как делал пару дней назад.  
— Опусти меня вниз. Сейчас же.   
— Тебе нужно отдыхать в постели, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе стало лучше, — сказал Локи.  
— Убирайся.   
— Ты ела что-нибудь сегодня?   
Она крепче сжала палочку и направила её прямо ему в горло.   
Локи слегка замешкался, но всё же продолжил путь в спальню, там усадил Гермиону на кровать и сам снял тапочки с её ножек. Взмахом руки он свернул покрывало на кровати, а затем отодвинулся от конца её палочки.   
— Я принесу тебе чашечку чая, — сказал он. А затем повернулся и пошел в сторону кухни. Гермиона услышала звон чашек, выставленных им на кухонный стол, и почувствовала, как грудь снова наполняется теплом — а глаза её уже были на мокром месте. Спустя пару минут Локи вернулся и присел на краешек кровати с чашкой чая, заваренного именно так, как ей нравилось. Гермиона, конечно, уже успела вытереть глаза, но она знала, что краснота никуда не исчезла.   
Она тут же сделала глоток.   
— Блин.   
— Да, он без кофеина. Тебе лучше сегодня обойтись без него, — сказал он, поморщившись, когда сам сделал глоток.   
Она проигнорировала его слова, уставившись в свою чашку.   
Локи выпил столько чая, сколько смог, поставил чашку на ночной столик и осмотрел комнату.   
— Можно узнать, а я первый мужчина, что побывал в этом королевстве? — спросил он, оглядывая корзину для белья, низкие полки для книг и рабочий стол, установленный под окном у дальней стены.  
Она не ответила.   
Локи снова взглянул на неё, но, стоило ему лишь отвернуться, как краем глаза он заметил, что она вздрогнула.   
— Ты… тебе больно?   
Она продолжала молчать, просто поставила свою чашку рядом с его на столик. Гермиона даже подумала, что они похожи на эти чашки. Так похожи, что не способны правильно взаимодействовать.   
— Гермиона, тебе больно?   
— В порядке. Я в порядке. Ты можешь идти.   
Он положил руки на колени и посмотрел на нее из-под челки.  
— Я не хочу, — тихо сказал Локи.   
— Ну а тебя не хотят здесь.   
Она снова не заметила, как сменилось его выражение лица.   
— Почему нет? — напряженным голосом спросил Локи. Прочистив горло, он продолжил: — Мы всегда возвращались на битву, несмотря на наши разногласия.   
— В этот раз всё немного по-другому, — возразила Гермиона.   
— Никакая разница не может быть значимой для нас, — в его голосе можно было расслышать нотки горделивого хвастовства.   
— Это не про нас. Потому что нет никаких «нас», Локи.   
— Нет, есть. Не может не быть. Никто не может быть тобой или быть мной. Мы выше остальных, Гермиона, почему ты просто не примешь это? Разве ты не видишь? Я признаю, ты достойна меня. И я тот, кто нужен тебе. Я тот, кого ты хочешь, — Локи наклонился вперед, произнося все это мягким голосом, практически шепча, и приблизившись почти вплотную.   
Он немного отодвинулся от девушки и заметил, как судорожно сжались мышцы на её руках.   
— Белла, — произнес он вслух, и увидел, что костяшки её пальцев побелели от напряжения.   
— Мне не волнует твое прошлое, Локи. Я понимаю, каково это: быть окруженным теми, кто тебя не понимает, кто осуждает тебя и впустую растрачивает свой дар и потенциал. Но я не хочу, чтобы воспоминания о Белле хоть как-то затрагивали меня или влияли на любые мои отношения. Она достаточно сделала со мной в моём прошлом. Так что я не хочу, чтобы она была частью моего будущего.   
Наконец-то она посмотрела на его и не опустила взгляд.   
— Это было весело, покуда длилось, но теперь всё закончилось. И я надеюсь, что ты найдешь нового… — она сглотнула, — закадычного врага.   
— Только потому, что ты узнала о ней сейчас, не меняет того, кто я есть и кем я был, — сказал Локи, протянув руку, чтобы погладить её пальчики и расслабить их. — Только из того, что ты ненавидишь её, не следует, что ты должна ненавидеть меня, — добавил Локи, соединив свои и её ладони. — То, что у тебя есть шрамы, не означает, что ты стала менее прекрасна для меня, — он притянул её руки к лицу и поцеловал каждый пальчик.   
— Я не обижаюсь на твоё прошлое, я не обижаюсь на твоих предыдущих любовников. Я не обижаюсь, что ты всегда останавливала меня, когда я делал всё возможное, чтобы оставить тебя ни с чем. С тех пор, как мы встретились, Гермиона, каждая слабость, что ты преодолела, каждый вызов, что ты приняла, каждый твой успех заставлял меня гордиться.   
Локи сложил её руки на коленях, а затем прикоснулся к её щечке.   
— Ты самое прекрасное создание для меня. Я не могу изменить своего прошлого, да и не хочу. Я не прошу и тебя меняться, становиться не той, кто ты есть.   
С каждым словом он говорил всё мягче, осторожно наматывая несколько непослушных прядей волос Гермионы на палец, наслаждаясь тем, как после нескольких оборотов они забавно пружинили.   
— Я не хочу приручать тебя, Гермиона, — Локи наклонился ближе, и его дыхание коснулось её губ. — И, в свою очередь, ты не хочешь приручать меня.  
Их губы соединились, когда Гермиона задрожала, тщетно пытаясь сопротивляться ему.   
— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, — прошептал Локи ей на ушко. Его теплое дыхание скользнуло по щеке и горлу, оставляя пламя на своем пути.   
— Не хочу, чтобы она была частью тебя, — прошептала Гермиона.   
— Я не могу изменить прошлое, — повторил он.   
— Я знаю. И я ненавижу это, — закрыв глаза, сказала она. — У меня не получается примирить прошлое с настоящим.   
— Ты не можешь двигаться вперед, если постоянно оглядываешься назад. Поверь мне, я знаю, — хмыкнув, сказал он. — Ты смущена, потому что не знала о ней, и именно это заставило тебя быть настороже? И тебе не нравится то, что это вывело тебя из равновесия?   
Он обнял её, аккуратно прижимая к своей груди.   
— Я ненавижу то, что ты принадлежал ей раньше, — пробормотала Гермиона в его рубашку.   
Против желания, смех вырвался из его груди, так, что вибрации передавались девушке. Покраснев, она ударила его по руке.   
Локи отстранился, удивленный силой её шлепка, пока она продолжала прятать своё лицо.  
Криво усмехнувшись, он дотронулся до её горла.   
— Ничего не было.   
— Что?   
Гермиона уставилась широко раскрытыми заплаканными глазами на на его губы, растянувшиеся в довольной усмешке. Крепче обняв её, Локи покачал головой.   
— Белла и я никогда не были вместе, Гермиона. У нас было деловое соглашение, если так можно выразиться. Она была замужем. С ума сойти, как ты могла подумать такое!   
— Одного поля ягоды, — сказала она, её щечки всё ещё были красными.   
Локи рассмеялся. Гермиона попыталась отстраниться, но он, вздохнув, притянул её ближе к себе.   
— Не смущайся, — сказал Локи, проводя рукой по её спине. Внезапно она почувствовала, как от его прикосновения слегка покалывает, а затем боль проходит. Исцеляющая магия. Он действительно проходил курсы ЛМ… для неё.   
— Но если ты всё ещё ревнуешь, то я с удовольствием буду тебя возбуждать, а затем нагло пользоваться своим преимуществом, — пробормотал Локи в её волосы. Его голос был низкий и глубокий, тут же пробуждая что-то глубоко внутри неё.   
— Я тоже хочу получить выгоду, — сказала Гермиона, повернув голову и оставляя легкие укусы на его горле. Она начала извиваться в его объятиях, и Локи не смог сдержать стон.   
— Ты получишь её целиком и полностью, — пообещал он, откинув голову назад и предоставляя ей больше доступа, переместив руки на её бедра, а затем слегка передвинулся, залезая глубже на кровать. — Столько, сколько я смогу тебе дать каждой ночью. И утром. И днем, — простонал он, когда она опустилась к яремной вене и провела по ней языком.   
— Можем составить расписание, — сказала Гермиона, тяжело дыша и любуясь его невероятно идеальной кожей.   
— Я рассчитываю на спонтанные привилегии так часто, как только возможно. И на пробуждение от твоих прекрасных, изрекающих умные вещи, полных губ.   
— А я рассчитываю получить вознаграждение за такие привилегии, — сказала Гермиона. Наконец-то дело дошло до того, чтобы избавить его от мантии и отправить её на пол. — О Боги, у тебя ещё больше пуговиц, чем у Северуса, — пожаловалась она, прежде чем вытащить его рубашку из брюк.   
— У меня больше в каждом «отделе», — хрипло произнес Локи. — Где мне нельзя прикасаться? У тебя всё ещё есть швы?   
— С левого бока, до лопатки. И ты прав. У тебя определенно куда большее эго, — она расстегнула пряжку на ремне и встала на колени, чтобы получить полную власть над ним. Гермиона толкнула его за плечи, чтобы он упал на спину, что он с удовольствием и сделал, раскинув руки в стороны. А затем Локи ухмыльнулся.   
— Я сама напросилась, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Так что тебе не нужно заполнять пробелы.   
— Ну уж нет, я намерен заполнить…  
И она застонала, как Локи и обещал.   
Её ногти оставляли глубокие шрамы на его спине, которыми он с удовольствием будет гордиться всю оставшуюся жизнь...  
* * *  
Джейн прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, наблюдая, как Наташа и Пеппер, имея по-прежнему бледный вид, жадно поглощают кофе — пару дней спустя. И они до сих пор не сняли солнцезащитные очки.   
— Мы так ничего и не слышали от Гермионы. Ей все еще нужна наша помощь с планом? — спросила Пеппер. Сегодня её голос звучал спокойнее и тверже, чем это было вчера.   
С улыбкой глядя в экран компьютера, с помощью которого она общалась с этой парочкой, Джейн покачала головой.   
— Она прислала мне патронуса, с которым сообщила, что у неё все хорошо и ей нужно будет пару дней над чем-то поработать лично. И попросила не волноваться насчет Локи.   
— Кстати, о Локи. Я что-то ничего не слышала о нём в последнее время, — сказала Наташа. — Чем он занимается? Не нравится мне это затишье.   
— Пеппер? Пеппер, ты там что, вместе с Вдовой? Почему она еще не свалила?   
— Захлопни пасть, Старк! — прокричала Наташа. Пеппер дрожащей рукой коснулась головы.   
— Ты звонила Снейпу насчет зелий от головной боли, о которых говорила Гермиона? — слабым голосом спросила Пеппер.   
— До него сейчас трудно достучаться, — пробормотала Наташа.  
— Пронюхал о камере, в которую ты хотела поместить его? — невинно спросила Джейн.   
— Это же не навсегда, только пока мы бы не пришли к соглашению в парочке вопросов, — объяснила Наташа.   
— Так это значит, да?   
— Я попробую связаться с Гермионой, чтобы она передала вашу просьбу. Они для таких целей используют сов. Может, смогу найти хотя бы одну в парке, — сказала Джейн.   
— Господь благослови тебя, Джейн, — с чувством произнесла Пеппер.   
Раздался стук в дверь, и Джейн помахала подружкам на прощание.   
— Идите и отдохните. Я буду на связи.   
Связь оборвалась. Она открыла дверь и получила большой букет восхитительных цветов, а затем с улыбкой зарылась в них лицом. Расписавшись за цветы, Джейн закрыла дверь, а затем положила букет на старый журнальный столик, чтобы найти карточку.   
_С признательностью_  
 _Л/Г_  
Прикусив губу, Джейн негромко взвизгнула и принялась танцевать на месте.   
— Всё в порядке? — выглядывая из-за двери кухни, спросил Тор.   
Сияющие глаза Джейн и покрасневшее лицо отражали ей волнение, и она, счастливая, прыгнула в объятия Тора.   
— И чем это я заслужил? — спросил он, в принципе не сопротивляясь, когда она глубоко и с энтузиазмом поцеловала его. Он обхватил её руками и притянул ближе.   
— Просто счастлива, когда другие люди становятся счастливыми. Особенно те, кто этого заслуживает.   
Тор нахмурился в недоумении, а затем потерся своим бородатым подбородком об её мягкие волосы. — Если ты счастлива, то и я счастлив.  
— Очень счастлива, — сказала она.   
«Наверняка почти так же, как и те двое, спрятавшиеся в квартире Гермионы», — подумала Джейн и хихикнула. Хотя они до сих пор не подали никаких признаков изменения статуса отношений за эти дни.   
Бедный директор Фьюри. Ему пришлось иметь дело с Гермионой, которая пыталась легализовать Локи, как полноценного члена «Мстителей». И они никогда больше не будут застрахованы. Но с другой стороны, с тех пор как последняя «миссия» Гермионы была так эффектно отменена (или выполнена, с какой стороны посмотреть), то у них все равно был небольшой профицит бюджета. Но у неё были исследования, которым требовались куда более внушительные вложения.   
Тор хмыкнул напротив ушка Джейн, и это отозвалось стоном в её горле, пробуждающим очень сильное желание.   
«Хм. Надеюсь, что моя страховка арендатора покрывает деяния богов, потому что я просто уверена, что дивану скоро придёт конец...»


End file.
